Virgil Kain
Virgil Kane, struck down by a cruel twist and fate, and given new life by another, a second hand dealt to him in lifes game of cards. History The year was 1877, and I was contracted by the Colt Firearm Manufacturing Company to demonstrate, and sell guns to the Japanese. Word trouble had been brewing reached the states some time ago, and as was standard practice, Colt wanted to arm both sides. Well, the rumors were true, and by the time I got there things were ready to blow. Unfortunately the English had already sold a number of rifles to Japan and enfields were in use on both sides already. Still, this wasn’t the end, all I needed to do was a small demonstration of colts superior designs. To add to the show, I purchased a local sword, got a good deal on it as well, said it was cursed, but I didn’t pay that kind of stuff much heed back then. The day of the demonstration I was setting up, I was going to shoot the sword at range using a colt revolving rifle, which was already long in the tooth, but could fire 6 shots before needing to reload. Naturally some theatrics were to be employed, hell if I could get perfect accuracy on six shots at 600 yards range. Never came to that though, picked up the sword to prepare it for ‘battle’ damage, and a bolt of lightning struck me as dead as a doorknob. Dying wasn’t all that bad, but maybe I am giving it to much credit with nostalgia being all mixed up in it… you never forget your first death really. Still, I wasn’t dead all that long all things considered. There was a deal to be made, and hell, I loved me a deal back in the day. Geist, name of Ōtomo, made me an offer, live again and let him tag along. Seemed fair enough. In the time since that day, things haven’t quite been the same. A whole world of supernatural creatures lay before me, and most of them didn’t take kindly to me. Mostly it was ghosts, hauntings, I felt a pull to such places, and in turn ghosts would occasionally seek me out. If that wasn’t bad enough, there were the others, Sin-Eaters of low moral character who found the idea of a memento that ceased aging to be too great a potential to let pass. They were always among the more dangerous, it was through them I eventually found my way to owning the peacemaker, poor kid, he was young, arrogant, and killed before his time… twice. Eventually the solo route proved too dangerous, I was tired of running, and when Yonsei approached me, it was an easy enough decision to make. Since then I’ve been keeping the things that go bump in the night in check. I am a Yonsei Reaper, and neither the living nor the dead are beyond my sights. Notable Gear Masamune Katana Crafted by the legendary blademaker himself, this sword was Virgil's first memento, attuned to the geist he now works with. In a unfortunate accident, Virgil drew this sword as part of a demonstration for the Colt's Patent Firearm Manuifacturing Company, and upon doing so was struck by lightning out of a clear sky. This of course was not the end of Virgil, but it was a new beginning. Rumor has it this sword has also been responisble for his remarkable longevity. Colt Peacemaker 1873 Special Edition One of the guns used by Wyatt Earp, and supposedly hand crafted following a prototype double action design left behind by samuel colt before his death, making it a double action variant of the typically single action gun. This was tracked down later by Virgil, its age meant it wouldn't suffer any of the strange effects that at times plagued sin-eaters using more modern tech, and it was itself a powerful momento. It has been modified over time to keep it as lethal as possible while maintaining as much of it original as reasonably possible. Category:Player Character Category:Noncanonical